


Haunted

by Amanecer



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanecer/pseuds/Amanecer
Summary: Maximilian lives with spirits, he's consigned himself to his fate of being haunted for the rest of his life, however short that may be. That is until the spirits get a true glimpse at their humans life and decide to change for the better.





	Haunted

“Hey look, isn't that the man who just moved into the house up on haunted hill.” A girl whispered to her friend, pointing at the unkempt man that was walking up the street, his shoulders hunched. His dirty blond hair look as if it hadn’t seen a brush in weeks. Dark circles made it seems as if he had two permanent black eyes, the ragged, fraying hoodie he wore enveloping his gaunt frame, the girls would bet money that if he took it off his ribs would be showing.   
“Oh yeah, say he isn’t looking too good.” The second woman noted, out on the street the man pulled up his hood against the chill autumn wind.   
“It’s probably that house of his, nothing good ever happens to those who live there.”   
“I hope he’s okay, what was his name again? Max, something?”   
“Maximilian,” the first woman supplied, the pair falling silent as Maximillian walked out of sight.

 

Max ran up the steps of his porch, just as the rain began, quickly he entered his old victorian home shutting the door behind him.   
“Nice timing Maxi boy.” A grinning spector stood before him.  
“Not now Pride.” Prides grin faded as Max pushed past him deeper into the house. The dark skinned wraith frowned narrowing his red eyes.  
“Hey kid!” He called out catching up to the mortal. “What's the matter with you today?” Max turned to him glaring.   
“I’m not in the mood, why don’t you go bother Greed or something.” Pride recoiled at the harsh words, he watched as Max stormed off, letting him go without another word.  
The humans sudden shift in attitude worried the demonic spirit, normally Max would take his jibes with a grain of salt, bantering with Pride in a friendly manner. But these past few days he had been standoffish and even rude to the seven spirits he lived with. Worriedly Pride went to call a meeting with the others

“Pride, what are we doing here?” Lust sighed reclining back on the plush sofa, her voluminous black hair pooling around her.   
“Something is wrong with the human,” Pride paced in front of the six assembled spirits that had taken up residence in the lone house up on haunted hill  
“Well of course, he’s haunted by the embodiment of the seven most deadly sins, who have tried, up until a recent point, to drive him out of his house. I’d be a bit more worried if something wasn’t wrong with him,” Greed cackled flashing his pointed teeth.   
“No, something's really wrong Greed.” Pride hissed. “He hasn’t been himself, no sarcastic quips, no jokes, nothing, he blew me off in the hall earlier.”   
“Pride, darling, he’s a human, they are fickle beings whose emotions shift at the drop of a hat,” Lust rose swaying over to prides side “Oh and somebody wake Sloth, his snoring is dreadful.” An albino man hit the hulking figure of Sloth, waking the wraith with a start.  
“No Lust,” Pride was irate “this is not like that, it’s almost as if he is fighting a monster we cannot see.”   
“Well, what do you want us to do?” The albino Wrath asked kicking Sloth who had begun to doze.   
“One of us needs to go and talk to him, and I don’t think he wants to see me.” Pride sighed sitting down heavily on a nearby chair.  
“Fine, I’ll go talk to the kid if you’re so worried about him.” Greed got to his feet running a hand through his spiked hair. He left the room heading up the spiraling staircase to Maximillions room.  
“Kid?” he knocked loudly on the closed door in front of him, he got no answer. Rolling his eyes Greed knocked again “Come on kid open up, you’ve somehow managed to make Pride worry about you. In the silence that followed his remark, Greed could hear a faint sob. “Max? I’m coming in.” Gently he tried the door finding it locked. Greed sighed concentrating on dissipating his corporal form, and stepping through the locked door.   
Inside the room was dark, the curtains drawn and the lights dark, a bundle of blankets on the bed caught the wraiths attention.  
“Kid?” He approached the bundle cautiously, as he drew closer he could see bottles strewn on the nightstand. “Oh no,” he murmured picking up one of the bottles and reading the prescription. “Antidepressants, anxiety medication, sleep aids, why didn’t you tell us Max?” He said,pained that the young human would keep such a secret from them. He replaced the medication, looking back to the blankets on the bed, that shifted, a pained whimper coming from beneath them.  
Gently Greed pushed the blankets aside, revealing Max who lay curled in a ball, gripped in a nightmare. The young man looked so small to Greed, he looked as if he was barely fed, silvery scars crossed his back from where his shirt had ridden up in his fitful sleep.   
“Max,” Greed laid a calming hand on the human's shoulder, drawing him from his sleep. Max shot awake looking around wildly still half asleep, remembering something he learned from the internet Greed spoke softly to the boy. “Hey Maxi, I need you to focus for me, Can you tell me five things you can see?” He held the human's attention, as Max began to name things around the room he calmed, the pair slowly worked through all five sense, by the time they were done Greed was able to fill a glass of water for Max in the bathroom.   
“Thank you.” Max looked down at the floor, running a small scrap of fabric through his fingers.  
“You’re welcome kid.” They fell into silence Greed realising with growing horror that the seven of them had probably made the human's mental state worse, with their months of nonstop harring. “That’s it, we're going to help this kid no matter what.” He decided watching over the small man as he began to drift to sleep once more.


End file.
